La Fiesta de Halloween
by DannyMichell08
Summary: One-shot de Hallowen. Una fiesta de Halloween en la que todos se divierten, excepto claro Gilbert Nightray. Lean y Disfruten


_**LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN:**_

**Danny. Alex y Maddy: Hola amigos **

**Danny: Como estamos en temporada de Halloween... *es interrumpida* **

**Maddy: Haremos una fiesta! :D **

**Alex: Maddy, aquí no celebramos Halloween._. **

**Maddy: Eso hará a la fiesta aún más especial ¿no creen? **

**Danny y Alex: -.-' **

**Danny: Olviden el tema de la fiesta de Maddy, bueno como iba diciendo se me ocurrió hacer un fic referido a Halloween **

**Alex: Esperamos que lo disfruten :D **

**Danny: Pero, primero el disclaimer, Maddy por favor **

**Maddy: Pandora Hearts no nos pertenece, si lo hiciera Break y Elliot seguirían con vida :'( **

**Danny: Sin más preámbulo, pasemos con la historia. **

**0o0o0o0**

Era la noche de Halloween y en la mansión Rainswort se podía apreciar (según Sharon) una decoración espeluznante.

Dentro de la mansión se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando por uno de los muchos pasillos de dicha mansión.

-Ne Gil, ¿qué te parece mi disfraz de vampiro?- Pregunto Oz haciendo una pose con su capa (**Danny: en la que el vampiro se cubre parte del rostro con la capa**).

-Se ve muy bien- Contestó el peli-negro mirando a su rubio amo.

-Oye Gil, hablando de disfraces ¿de qué es el tuyo?- Pregunto Oz mirando curioso a su amigo.

-¿Que no se nota? Soy **"**El Zorro**"**- Contestó Gil, sacando su espada para hacer más énfasis a su respuesta (**Danny: no sé ustedes, pero Gil a mí me recuerda a "El Zorro" XD**).

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Pregunto el rubio divertido.

-Mejor Olvídalo -.-'

_***Con Alice y Sharon* **_

-Sharon, este disfraz tampoco me gusta- Dijo Alice quién tenía un disfraz de hada, mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Pero Alice-chan, si te queda perfecto- Dijo la castaña con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero no me gusta- Le insistió la peli-negra.

-Alice-chan, no te gusta ninguno- Dijo Sharon para luego soltar un largo y profundo suspiro- Ya te has probado 5 disfraces y no te gusta ninguno-.

-No es mi culpa que todos sean tan raros- Dijo la oji-violeta cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, intenta con este- Dijo la castaña pasándole otro disfraz a su **"**hermanita**"**.

-¿Sabes? este me gusta más- dijo Alice viéndose al espejo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un lindo traje de bruja.

-¿Lo ves? te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar el disfraz perfecto para ti- Le dijo Sharon saltando de alegría.

-Oye Sharon ¿tú que te pondrás?- Pregunto curiosa Alice.

-Este- Le contestó Sharon mostrándole un disfraz de **"**Reina de Corazones**"**.

***Con los Chicos* **

-Gilbert ¿Que se supone que eres?- Pregunto Break quién se había disfrazado de momia.

-De **"**El Zorro**"** ¿Porque siguen preguntado eso?- Dijo **"**El Zorro**"** un tanto irritado.

-Los zorros no se visten de negro ni usan sombrero~ Dijo Emily.

-Dije de El Zorro no de un zorro- Dijo Gil aún más irritado

-A este pasó podríamos hacer un concurso _**"Adivina de que está Disfrazado Gil y Llévate un Premio"**_- Dijo Oz divertido.

Luego de un rato decidieron entrar para si las chicas ya habían terminado.

-Valla chicas sí que se tardaron- Dijon el oji-verde mientras entraban al comedor.

-Nos tardamos escogiendo el disfraz de Alice-chan, oye Gilbert ¿de qué estás disfrazado?- Pregunto Sharon.

-Ojou-sama, usted podría participar en el concurso _**"Adivina de que está Disfrazado Gil y Llévate un Premio"**_- Dijo Break con tono burlón.

-¿El premio puede ser carne?- Pregunto Alice ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que no conejo estúpido- Dijo Gil.

-Cállate cabeza de algas, ni tú mismo sabes de que es tú disfraz- Le contestó la cadena causando risa en los otros.

_***Un Rato Después* **_

-Gil ¿de qué estás disfrazado?- Pregunto Ada Bessalius quién traía un disfraz de Cleopatra.

-Ada tú también - Dijo Gil.

_***Con Alice y Oz* **_

-Oye Alice, ese disfraz te queda muy lindo- Dijo Oz.

-Oz, ¿El premio de "Adivina de que está Disfrazado Gil y Llévate un Premio" puede ser carne?- Pregunto la chica ignorando el comentario anterior del rubio.

-Esto... Creo que si- Contestó el chico algo extrañado.

-Genial, ¿Cuándo será el concurso?- Pregunto Alice.

-Después de la cena ¿porque? ¿Ya tienes hambre?- Le pregunto Oz, a lo que la chica sólo asintió -Alice, puedes tomar algo de la cocina si quieres.

_***Con Elliot y Leo* **_

-Elliot ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tú hermano?- Pregunto Leo con un disfraz de pirata, quién veía como Gilbert lloraba contra la pared y Ada trataba de calmarlo. Cosa que al chico de lentes le resulto sumamente extraño.

-No tengo idea- Contestó Elliot con un disfraz de hombre lobo e igual de confundido que su amigo de lentes.

_***Con Sharon y Break* **_

-Todo está saliendo de maravilla ¿no te parece Break?- Dijo la castaña.

-Por supuesto ojou-sama, todos están divirtiéndose. A excepción de Gilbert quién se encuentra llorando- Contestó el peli-plateado.

-¿Por qué llora? por cierto- Pregunto Sharon viendo la escena (como todos los presentes).

-Parece que Ada Bessalius término con el~ Contestó Emily.

-¿Ellos salían? ¿Están seguros?- Pregunto la chica aún más confundida.

-Sí y sí, porque cree que el llora y ella trata de calmarlo- Dijo Break tranquilamente mientras empezaba a comer un caramelo.

_***En la Cocina* **_

-Bien, Oz dijo que tomara algo de aquí, pero nunca dijo cuanto debía tomar- Se dijo a sí misma la peli-negra con algo de malicia.

_***Con Oz, Vincent y Echo* **_

-Oz-kun, se te ve bien ese disfraz- Dijo Vincent quién traía un disfraz de zombie.

-Gracias, el suyo y el de Echo-chan se ve bien- Contestó Oz.

-Es sólo Echo- Le contestó Echo, estaba disfrazada de calabaza.

-Por cierto ¿de qué es el de Gil?- Pregunto Vincent, mirando la escena que hacia su hermano.

-El insiste que es de un zorro, pero no lo parece mucho- Dijo Oz con cierto humor.

_***Con unos Sirvientes* **_

-¿Saben que le pasa al joven Nightray?-

-Ada Bessalius rompió con el-

-No, lo golpeó sin querer y le rompió la nariz-

-Nada de eso, la joven Bessalius está embarazada de él joven Nightray y como sus familias no se llevan bien él no sabe qué hacer y por eso está así-

-O.O-

_***Hora de la Cena* **_

-Alice-chan ¿cómo pudiste comerte toda la cena?- Pregunto Sharon impactada.

-Fue idea de Oz- Se defendió la peli-negra haciendo que la castaña mirará al rubio con una mirada asesina.

-Tú y yo arreglaremos esto luego. Bueno, al menos aún nos queda el postre- Dijo Sharon quién se acercó a destapar la bandeja del postre- ¡BREAK!

_***Hora del Concurso "Adivina de que está Disfrazado Gil y Llévate un Premio"* **_

-Bien, hora de lo que todos han estado esperando, el concurso "Adivina de que está Disfrazado Gil y Llévate un Premio" (**Danny: escribir esto tantas veces cansa :$**)- Anuncio Oz.

-Es un gótico-

-Es el mosquetero perdido-

-Un francés gótico-

-Un ninja pobre-

-El primo de Romeo-

-Un emo...-

_***Un Rato Después* **_

-Bueno, nadie adivino así que nadie gana- Dijo Oz- ¿Ahora qué?-

(**Danny: en serio chicos ¿ahora qué? me quedé sin imaginación. **

**Maddy: Hora de la Calabaza Secreta **

**Alex: ¿Calabaza Secreta? **

**Maddy: Es como el santa secreto, pero en Halloween **

**Danny: sin comentarios...**)

_***Hora del "Terror"* **_

Ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y a Sharon le pareció que ya era hora de iniciar su plan para "espantar" a sus invitados

La joven Rainswort dio la señal a uno de los sirvientes de apagar las luces y soltar los esqueletos, arañas y esas cosas sobre sus invitados.

-¿Qué diablos es estos?- Pregunto Alice alterada a lo que la mayoría le siguió.

-O vamos, ¿acaso eso no les da miedo?- Pregunto Sharon desilusionada.

-Sharon-chan, no te ofendas pero la decoración no es muy terrorífica que digamos. Hemos vivido cosas más terroríficas que esta- Contestó el Bessalius.

-Oz, eres un agua-fiestas- Dijo Sharon un tanto enojada.

_***Una Hora Después* **_

_***Brindis de Media Noche* **_

Luego del fallido intento de la Rainswort por asustar a sus invitados llegó la hora del brindis.

*tin tin tin* (Alex: ¿tin tin tin?. Danny: El sonido de cuando golpeado una copa.)

La joven Sharon atrajo la atención de todos.

-Bueno, quisiera agradecer a todos los por estar presentes aquí hoy- Dijo Sharon- Un brindis por Halloween.

-Salud!- Dijeron todos al unisonido.

-Un brindis por no saber de qué esta disfrazado Gil!- Grito Break.

-Ya les dije que soy "El Zorro"!- Grito Gil.

-Un brindis porque Gil no sabe lo que es un zorro- Dijo Oz.

-Arg mejor déjenlo así- Dijo el pelinegro malhumorado.

_***A la Mañana Siguiente* **_

_***01 de Noviembre* **_

Luego de los brindis de la noche anterior los presentes bebieron hasta más no poder (Danny: y no era jugo lo que bebían xD) dejando el salón hecho un lío y con varias personas inconscientes por tanto licor.

-Mmm... ¿Pasó? ouch mi cabeza- Se quejó Gilbert quien comenzaba a despertar.

-Buenos días Gilbert ¿Sabes? Fuiste todo una estrella anoche- Dijo Break burlándose del chico quién le frunció el ceño y volvía a dormir.

_**FIN.**_

**0o0o0o0**

**Danny: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Maddy: Estuvo bien, pero le faltó algo. **

**Alex: Si ella tiene razón. **

**Danny: Lo sé, tengo ya varió tiempo sin escribir, necesito recuperar el don. **

**Maddy: Yo hablaba de que le faltó "La Calabaza Secreta". **

**Danny y Alex: -.-' **

**Alex: ¿Por qué pusiste un brindis de media noche? No es navidad.**

**Maddy: Cierto, nadie hace brindis de media noche en Halloween.**

**Danny: Pero si hacen "Santa Secreto" ¿no?**

**Alex: En eso Danny tiene razón.**

**Maddy: Era Calabaza Secreta no Santa Secreto.**

**Alex: Maddy, no aclares que oscurece. **

**Danny: Recuerden que cada vez que se van sin dejar reviews muere un hada. **

**Maddy: No te vuelvas un asesino deja un review y salva la vida de un hada.**

**Alex: Salvemos a las hadas, juntos podemos hacerlo. **

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Adiós. Feliz Halloween y recuerden salvar a las hadas.**


End file.
